chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellators
The Bellators are an ancient powerful species of beings which are known for being fantastic warriors. Appearance Bellators appear generally human and can blend in with the human race at complete ease. As a species, they do tend to be taller than the average human, meaning that a normal height Bellator is 6ft 5. All male Bellators are particularly muscular and powerful. However, all Bellators possess a power which allows them to blend into their surroundings completely, without affecting their appearance at all. Nature Although not an overly violent species, the Bellators are known as excellent fighters. Generally speaking, Bellators are very proud and can be very aggressive. Bellators are also known to be a highly intelligent race. The race has a high moral code, meaning that a Bellator will only fight when they believe the cause is just. Bellator Gifts Every Bellator possesses similar powers. The first of these is their weapon. Most commonly, it is a sword or axe but it can be any weapon. One is made specifically for all Bellator child at birth, often a similar weapon to that of their parents and family, and they will keep the weapon with them at almost all times. No Bellator will feel right without their weapon nearby and when using their weapon, their other powers are increased rapidly. This means that any of their other powers are more effective when used with their weapon. Also, Bellators will have a telekinetic bond with their weapon, meaning that Bellators could summon their weapon to them. Also, no one else is be able to use their weapon, least of all against them - even other Bellators could not. Another power that makes them exceptional fighters is their strength and speed. Their agility is also increased, meaning they can not only travel faster than most species, they are much more powerful. However, they cannot travel at the speed of light, simply at a much faster pace than humans can run. Every Bellator is more attuned with one of these skills than the rest. Bellator also possess a higher level of intellect than humans. This power often allows Bellators to see both sides of an argument and the effects a decision will have, which allows them to make better decisions. Bellators are trained from birth to be not only intellectual, but to also possess the abilities needed to fight well, meaning that they are trained in almost all forms of combat at least briefly - a Bellator can decide which form of combat they wish to focus on most, and this choice is often related to their weapon. As a species they are also very well trained in the arts of war, meaning they know almost all of the battle simulations and war tactics ever used. The fourth power of the Bellator is their ability to camouflage themselves and blend in with a situation. It does not mean that they change appearance so much as it means that people are unable to focus on them, as a person will simply forgot they are there. It can also be used against any scenery, meaning that a person could not spot them despite how different they look to their surroundings. It is the only mental ability of the Bellators and it does not work on machines or cameras, only on living beings. The final power of the Bellator is the most variable within in their race. It allows them to control a certain element or product depending on the Bellator. The most common of these variables is the ability to control air or to control fire. It is impossible for a Bellator to gain more than one of these powers. It is also one of the few abilities of the Bellators that do not relate to their ancestory as there is no link to what ability a Bellator will gain. Since there are so many Bellators, however, it is uncommon that any one of them will have an ability that is entirely unique and unheard of. Home There are several Bellator cities around the world. On an island off the coast of Africa is the Capitol of all of the Bellator cities, Bella Vicius. This is by far the most prestigous of all of the Bellator cities, being the home of the King. It is one of the few Bellator cities that is actually on land, the rest hidden either in the air or underwater - they are protected by the Bellators with powers relating to those elements and are undetectable to humans. All Bellators live in a large community as despite being quite a violent race, they are largely peaceful with one another. Every city is protected by Bellators and are purpose built to be almost unpenetrable. Known Bellators *Fert Lotik, King of the Bellators *Kylian Perton *Torin Pert *Jaden Merival *Rade Perton *Corbin Leigh *Verdia Perton *Yosip Perton *Kier Perton Associated Species Category:Species